Inventory
After unlocking a Flutterpedia Score of 200, you can get a complete overview of all the butterflies in your forest and you are also able to store butterflies, caterpillars and chrysalises. You just need to tap the Inventory button at the bottom of your screen. Forest Inventory The left tab shows the butterflies of all stages and Creatures without a fixed spot (like the Buff-Tailed Bumblebee, the Bee Fly and Doug the Glowbug). It offers the benefit to find creatures at the forest by selecting first and tapping (Find) then to let the game zoom in to the butterfly, which will be centered, which is a big advantage on high level games! The button is shown, but greyed out at the Storage tab. Except for eggs and the Bee Fly all creatures can be stored by selecting and tapping (Store). (Note: If you buy a Special Visitor while you have no space in forest, its egg will go to the storage automatically. It can be returned like any other creature, too.) It will be greyed out whenever no creature or the Bee Fly is selected and also whenever the storage is full. Note: It's also possible to store a adult butterfly right from its pop up menu at the forest. This does not apply to caterpillars, chrysalises and creatures. To expand your inventory, you need to expand your forest. The maximum of inventory slots by now is 104. Slots used by other creatures than butterflies at any stage don't count to this maximum. So it may happen, that the Forest Population counter – shown between the header and the inventory menu – shows numbers like 107/104. The left count shows the number of creatures in you forest, the right one the already unlocked slots. To sell butterflies, caterpillars or chrysalises you need to tap (Sell) at the bottom of the menu. It's not possible to sell eggs, the Buff-Tailed Bumblebee, the Bee Fly and Doug the Glowbug – in this case and if nothing is selected the button will be greyed out . Butterflies can only be sold out of the inventory or storage. If you accidentially sold a butterfly – especially an event butterfly – you can buy it from its Flutterpedia page. The the bottom right corner will show , which will lay an egg for of the selected species. Please Note: For this feature you must have hatched at least one individual of the species! Storage Next to the inventory tab, you'll find the storage tab. By tapping it will show all stored butterflies, caterpillars, chrysalises, Buff-Tailed Bumblebees and Doug the Glowbug, you stored from the inventory or the forest before. To bring back a creature to forest just tap (Return) at the bottom of the menu. If there is no selection or no free slot at the forest, the button will be greyed out . When starting a new game, you'll get four free butterfly storage slots and one of each expanding resource – Twig , Leaf and Sap – for free. Storage§Ressources.png Storage§Ressources_Marked.png Storage§Ressources_PartlyNA.png Storage§Ressources_NA.png Storage§Ressources NA Marked.png To expand storage space, tap the last storage slot which holds the three little forest icons and you'll be presented with the option of expanding your storage by one slot by tapping (Expand) at the bottom of the menu. Expanding your storage requires storage resources, Twig , Leaf and Sap , which can be obtained through Missions, by completing Goals, in friends' gifts and from using Special Abilities. If you don't have enough storage resources to expand, you'll have the option of expanding by spending 4 for every storage resource item that is missing – the button will turn to a premium currency button showing the amount of you'd have to spend for expanding in spite not having enough ressources. The button will be greyed out / if you are at the inventory menu and as long als you did not select the last slot, which is showing the ressources, at the storage tab. ;Expansion Prices per Slot Sorting Both inventory and storage have the feature of sorting. The default setting is set to all creatures by name, except for eggs, which show up at the end. Any kind of sorting is always ascending, which can't be changed. You can sort by * (alphabetical), * (the number shown in front of the name at the Flutterpedia), * (the absolut value of the Honeydew earning), * (the time to wait until Honeydew can be collected), * (Selling Value), * (the level of fusing adult butterflies), * (alphabetical) * (Small – Medium – Large) * (Common – Uncommon – Rare – Epic – Legendary) * and (Description unknown). Special Abilities 'Expand Forest Inventory' These butterflies have the ability to Chop an Expansion Foliage every 7 days: * Red-spotted Jezebel * Blood-Red Skipper * Juno Longwing (Upgraded 4 days) * Golden Birdwing (Upgraded 4 days) * Ulysses Swallowtail (Upgraded 4 days) * Pale Green Awlet (Upgraded 5 days) * African Giant Skipper (Upgraded 5 days) * Evening Brown (Upgraded 5 days) 'Create Storage Ressources' ;Create a Twig every 24 hours : * Hewitson's Acraea * Edwards' Forester * Frosted Elfin * Bog Copper * Stoll's Hamadryad * Green-banded Line-blue ;Create a Leaf every 24 hours : * Falcate Acraea * Amazon Blue Cracker * Purple Sapphire * Green-underside Blue * Blue Duskywing ;Create a Sap every 24 hours : * Natal Acraea * Matho Skipper * Large Slate Hairstreak * Golden Sapphire * Blood-red Acraea * Sleepy Orange Related Goals * Storage: Store a butterfly (Reward: Leaf ) * Storage II: Return a stored butterfly (Reward: Twig ) Notes * On 4th April 2013 early players received ten free slots for the start. New players will get only four. * The feature to store and sell caterpillars and chrysalises was introduced with Update Version 1.86. * On 20th December 2014 the find butterfly feature was added to the . * With Update 1.99 on 23rd September 2015 the increased ressources needed for expansion slots were capped to 10 of each. Previously they added up unlimited. * The Update Version 2.5 brought the feature to sort inventory and storage. Category:Gameplay